


Nine To Five

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Exhaustion, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Overworking, Retail, Steven is a good boyfriend, cute couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Connie's on break from school, but to make ends meet she has to work the drudgery of retail for the summer. Luckily she knows someone who can comfort her when it starts to get draining.





	Nine To Five

Connie was starting to hate working. She needed the money, sure, but she would take battling Diamond Loyalists with the Crystal Gems over monotonously ringing up groceries for five hours a day.

_ “Hey, Pearl’s having a surprise training exercise today; u in?”  _ Steven asked her, forgetting her work schedule.

_ “Sorry, can’t. Got work.” _

_ “That’s okay!” _

But to Connie, it wasn’t okay. Her feet ached, she was bored beyond her mind, and she was so desperate she was longing for the day college started back up. At least that was intellectually stimulating and sometimes exciting. And she had more time for Steven, of course.

She had a morning shift tomorrow. After working a shift ‘til closing the night before. It wasn’t anything she wasn’t used to — besides, she had been through tougher scrapes before — but it was still draining.

Also, she couldn’t sleep. Knowing he’d be up, she called Steven.

“Hey, Connie! What’s up?”

And so Connie vented. About doing the same thing over and over for $8 an hour. About how tiring it was, and how eager she was for it to be over at the end of the month.

“Jeez, I’m sorry,” Steven said. “Anything I can do to help?”

“Well…” Connie said with a tired smile, “There is one thing…”

Later that night, Connie finally fell asleep. But she was not alone, for Steven was there with her, laying with her in his pajamas, wrapping in a nice, cute hug.

After all, it was the little things that got her through life.


End file.
